A Silver Lining in Hell
by SerpentPoison
Summary: Artemis Fowler: average witch, as long as one overlooks the fact that she is almost five centuries old. An old acquaintance, Albus Dumbledore, requests her attendance to Hogwarts as a seventh year student to watch a troublesome student for him while he turns his attention to Grindelwald's advances. But can Artemis safely keep her secrets from Tom Marvolo Riddle? TomRiddleJrXOC


**A/N: Am I a bad authoress for posting a new story while I work on the Chronicles of Aella Knight? Yes...yes I am. But if I didn't get this out there and posted, I would never be able to truly concentrate on Chronicles. This is the prologue of my new series, A Silver Lining in Hell, a Tom Riddle Jr. fiction. Yes there will be romance with the lovely Artemis Fowler. Will it lovey-dovey and hunky-dory? No, this is Tom Riddle we are talking about. Will this be an AU? Somewhat. Major events of the past, present, and future of the Harry Potter world will stay the same. But will it be a fun ride and worth reading? I sure hope so! So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the first installment of A Silver Lining in Hell.**

* * *

**A Silver Lining in Hell**

_"I have learned over the years that when one's mind is made up, this diminishes fear; knowing what must be done does away with fear."  
-Rosa Parks_

**Chapter One: Never Too Old to Learn**

* * *

Artemis hummed to herself as she fixed a pot of tea on the stove in an old, worn kettle. She glanced into the oven to check on her lasagna to be sure it wasn't burning. Satisfied that her dinner would cook on its own without any more supervision, Artemis grabbed her book from the kitchen table and went to the tiny living room to read.

"Good evening, Miss Fowler."

Artemis jumped up, dropping her book and flourishing her wand in the same instant. She lowered it when she saw a wizard in bright, ruby red robes that didn't quite do his auburn hair much good.

As if reading her mind, the wizard's blue eyes twinkled as he said, "One can never really let go of their old House colors."

"Albus, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked, exasperated, "I haven't seen you in years. You should really learn to knock. There's a war going on, you know."

"I have come to extend an invitation to you."

"An invitation?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"To Hogwarts. Considering you would start as a seventh year, I decided I should come personally since it is a special case, Miss Fowler."

"The pureblood wizard family- the Fowlers- have been dead for a long time, Albus," she answered as she retrieved her book from the floor, "Plus, I think I'm a bit old for Hogwarts."

"On the contrary, you would always be a seventh year," Albus said with a smile.

"Don't remind me," Artemis grimaced, "I may look eighteen, but I am far older than even you, Albus."

Albus Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, "I am aware, Miss Fowler, but the magical world needs you."

"It is the magical world that has turned me into what I am. A monster," Artemis spat, picking up a letter opener from the end table and slicing her hand open.

The two watched as the deep wound stitched itself up- one in fascination and the other in grim indifference.

"I was born in a time where experimentation among and on wizards was allowed. You could even sell your children to them for money. My parents thought it was a grand idea. Now I am a monster. My healing is sped up to phenomenal speeds. I can't be permanently injured. I can't be cursed. I don't age. I don't even know if I have the ability to die, but I can sure feel the pain, even as my wounds stitch themselves up. Watching friends and family age and die around me was painful. So I left the magical world. How dare you ask me to come back!" Artemis growled.

"You could save lives, Miss Fowler. Gellert Grindelwald is spreading his power across Europe."

"I'm sure you can handle Gellert without me, Albus."

"There is a darker force rising, Artemis."

Artemis paused and looked at Albus Dumbledore thoughtfully, "The same one you wrote to me about? Should he not still be attending Hogwarts?"

"That is why I want you there. I must focus my attention on Gellert. With no one to watch Tom…I will admit that I worry about that."

"Albus, if Tom Riddle discovers what I am, the consequences…"

Albus interrupted her, "I have the utmost confidence in your abilities. Now, I hear that your tea is done. I shall prepare it while you think about my offer."

"You know I don't need any more schooling, right?" Artemis called to him as he walked into her kitchen, "I'm a perfectly capable witch! I've had a long time to learn already!"

Artemis sighed and sat down on the couch, looking around at the bleak room. Even the lit fireplace didn't have the ability to completely push away the sense of dreariness and the cold. Burying her head in her hands, Artemis sighed. What should she do? She looked up at the man who set a cup of tea in front of her. Dumbledore took a seat in the chair that was cattycorner to the couch and settled his intelligent gaze on her.

"You are never too old to learn, Artemis Fowler."

Artemis sat with Dumbledore in silence for what seemed like hours before she had finally made her decision.

Before she could answer, Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eyes, "You are most welcome to deal with Grindelwald and I can handle Tom."

"I think I've dealt Gellert enough to last a lifetime," Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I'll take Riddle."

"I shall see you at Hogwarts then," Dumbledore stood and made a quirky bow before taking his leave of her shabby home.

Artemis stared at her wand in her hand in silence for a very long time before getting up and fetching her dinner. She ate quietly, not even reading her book between bites like her usual practice. Deep in thought, Artemis pondered how she would be able to keep an eye on Tom Riddle without him finding out her secret. If Albus Dumbledore described him as dangerously intelligent, Artemis would have to be extremely careful and on her guard at all times.

That was her plan.

But then again, it was easier said than done.

And plans never go according to plan.

* * *

**A/N: Pleeease tell me what you think. Should I keep going? Is it horrid and I should stop? Please review! They give me the confidence to keep writing :)**


End file.
